Tower of Naruto
by Caexah
Summary: Naruto reborn in a new world seek the challenges he couldn't find anywhere else, but inside the Tower of God. Will he be able to reach the light or will he fall into into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Tower of god nor do i own Naruto.

AN/ please leave a review for my enjoyment when you leave even if it is only a short one.

cap 1.

Being reborn is a bitch, Naruto thought when he first gained awareness. Thankfully he didn't gain his grown mind as birth, which would undoubtedly drive him insane before he reached one. As it was he gained the memories from his previous life over time.

The amount of memories started slowly at first, but began to pick up late when he mind become more developed and used to the insane stress his young mind was under, it got even more stressful when he come to the clones memories that he also gained.

It was hell as in his previous life he used that technique very often, as in each battle he used absurd amount of clones, that more often than not got killed in some brutal manner. It was humiliating to say it at least. At last he was able to see his failing from so many different point of views, even if they was all him in the end, so that he could improve on them. He also gained a new respect for life, and a casual relationship with death.

To be honest living the clones life had been very painful, they could still feel pain for a few seconds before their death, they could feel fear. He didn't know why he didn't get the painful memories in the life before, but he was sure it was Kurama being a softy and shielding his mind from them.

It altered his view on many of his battles, with him feeling death's darkness claim him so many times.

Though for some reason the memories stopped suddenly after the defeat of the Jubi, after red-eyed jerk did something that has hidden in a cloudy mist he couldn't quite remember at the end of the fight.

Was he killed in some lest attempt to be come the ruler of the world by the mad man?

He didn't know.

Anyway back to being reborn in a new world.

The place is a wasteland. The earth could hardly grow crops and was almost unable to sustain the humans living here. Those that was had trouble getting by in this unforgivable world. It was a sad thing.

Had Manda sent him far into the future so he didn't have to deal with him. Was this the future under the Moon Plan? Or the future without it?

This could be the past or an entirely different world for all he knew.

And that was the problem, he didn't know.

It was kind of sad to see, but at last the people wasn't unhappy. Some were, but that was unavoidable. Naruto knew for some the right of having more than his next man was a matter of right, they suffered as the culture wouldn't allow that self-entitlement. But the general mood of the humans are that of happiness as they work against the world for their right to live.

It made Naruto smile, for all the bleakness in the world the people was relatively happy. However as always there was people who took their self-entitlement too far, they want more for less effort. They become bandits and attacked the settlements for resources and sport.

It was a challenge to take care of them.

As not only was he reborn a child, but also a fox. He wasn't even reborn as a human, but as the animal that his partner Kurama had a similarity to. He was sure it was the world's own twisted humor playing.

Are you aware how hard it was to take care of humans when you was about one foot high?

But the most interesting thin about this world wasn't the bandits, or the bleakness of it. To be honest it was mindbogglingly boring. The same scenery all the time, with no trees or anything to mix things up a bit. Almost no plants to look at. The same rocky and dusty landscape anywhere.

No the most interesting thing was the huge tower the grew through the sky and seemly out in space without showing sign of stopping. That was the biggest suture he ever seen, and likely would ever see if the legends about the place was right.

It was said the tower was build by one man, that found a star pretty or something. So he began to build a tower to reach the star. He was laughed of by the people around him, but he keep building and defiling common sense and according to legend reached his goal to reach the star.

Apparently if you could climb the tower yourself you could get anything you want. Money, power, glory, beautiful woman, followers, anything you desire await you at the top. Anything.

But no one who went in ever come out again.

It was a legend born of the feeling of unnatural power and the sayings of a monstrous guardian.

Though Naruto wanted none of those things anymore. He may once have wanted recognition, but he gained it once. He had nothing to prove anymore to anyone.

He needed none of those things.

He had gained what he wanted in the previous world or life.

He lived though hardships once, now he simply didn't care. His previous life was so hard as it was, because he cared for how others view him. Now born an animal, he didn't care for what in the humans eyes he was.

Even after gaining the ability to transform into human form, or any form really, he didn't care for their views of him.

He was a sage, he was a warrior, he was a ninja. He had more power than what the humans he found had in his paw than they had in their whole body.

If he wanted he could easily take over the world outside of the Tower.

But he didn't desire it.

But he was bored.

There was no challenge in hunting bandits anymore, and they was becoming a rarity after he began hunting.

He was good at what he did.

The world was boring, and he had no intention of settling down as a farmer. If he did he was sure he would lunch his invasion of the world a week after.

So in search of something interesting he sought out the tower.

He would climb it, from the outside if he had to.

Reaching the giant door to the entrees of the tower he couldn't but be impressed.

"impressive craftsmanship" he muttered seeing the gate made of stone with the Tower reaching some shining ball crafted into it. "There are a lot more to the legend of the Tower than they are saying if this gate if any clue. It must have taken much more than a single lifetime to build the tower, and make such an impressive gate"

He was in a child-like form, much matching his age as a fox. He was but a child barely reaching his teen years. He wore simple pair of lose white chines pants with hole to his tail and simple a long sleeved shirt.

He was proud of them as white clothing was a rarity in the outside world.

On his had two long fox ears sat, turning and listening for any signs of life inside. His long yellow hair reaching far down his back without the spikiness it had before, he didn't have any tools to cut it with. Blue eyes every bit as blue as the unending sky and shining with an inner light that was a sight to behold.

Unlike before in his previous life this body looked frail and delicate. Very feminine even. Cute and adorable was words that jumped to the mind when looking at him. Normally he wouldn't use such a transformation as his primary form, but this was spacial case.

It wasn't just a transformation, if he so chose he could be older and more manly. But this was what he would have looked like if he was born human in this world, except the fox parts. He believe he would spit on whatever gave him this new life he had been grated if he didn't use it.

He had a belief that it was Kurama who did it since he was reborn a fox.

But you don't spit on the chance of a second life.

God know such a thing wasn't grated for everybody, though granted there was a lot of people that should have been dead appearing in that last fight for some annoying reason.

But he preferred not to think much about that as it was getting more and more weird as that fight went on. Not to talk about the whole undead wave before the fight.

But enogh about that.

He could feel it, the feeling of being observed. And the feeling was coming from that gate. An entirety far stronger than any he felt in this new world was looking though the gate at him.

Naruto couldn't help it, he could feel his blood heat up. He was more excited than he could remember being in this bleak world.

Putting two hands on the gate he gathered his power and _Pushed._

He may have been a bit too excised and put in a bit too much power, as the doors flew up and banged into the wall with an earth shattering bang. The sound wave resounding though the first floor of the tower.

For a figure standing in the middle of the hallway just inside the gate just grinned at the sound and sight.

The figure vaguely resembled that of an humanoid rabbit and was carrying a staff with two blue balls at the end.

"Interesting, three irregulars within an hour." The rabbit spoke in the silence after the opening of the gate.

"So you must be the monstrous guardian of the Tower" Spoke Naruto as he stepped inside, not looking one bit ashamed at the way he opened the gate. The door closed itself after he stepped fully inside.

The being bowed mockingly "I would assume that is me, I am Headon, the guardian of the lowest floor of this Tower" twirling his staff he studied the new intruder "The first sought the stars, and the second sought the first, what do you seek child?"

"An challenge" grinned Naruto.

"An challenge you say" mussed the Being, Headon. "What kind of challenge?"

"Any and all"

"well child, you come to the right place than. This Tower is nothing but full of challenges. But what challenge to you seek specifiably, for what reason do you wish to rise through the Tower"

"The challenge of the journey. I seek the impossible task. I seek the top."

"What do you seek at the top, money, absolute power?

"Satisfaction, and a new challenge to replace the old"

"I see... you seek nothing but challenges. You care not for glory, money nor power."

"Those are nothing that I can't gain with my own two hands. What I seek is purpose, betterment of self and self satisfaction. And an unending challenge is what I want"

Twining his staff faster Headon spoke "This is new. One not seeking the top, but the journey. Well you found it child. Welcome to the Tower. The way to climb is very simple, on each floor you will have to go through tests to go to the next floor, if you pass all the tests you eventually reach the top. The higher you climb the harder the tests will be"

"Then I suppose you have a test for me?" Asked Naruto smiling.

"Indeed. Though my test will be a little harder than what you will face in awhile. The Regulars usually start on second floor after all" Headon said as he lead the way deeper into the first floor.

"Is that because that I am what you called an irregular?"

"Yes, the difference between an irregular and a regular is the way they are chosen. You see, I look for candidates for the Tower, those I chose become regulars" Headon explain.

"And I guess we who chose ourselves, like me, are irregulars. You being the guardian have to test if we un-chosen are worthy of the right to enter the tower, am I wrong?" Mussed Naruto as he followed Headon.

"no you are not. But be warned the Tower is a dangerous place" warned the Rabbit ominous.

"All the better" grinned Naruto. He looked up, he could feel two persons looking down at him, observing. One of them was seriously strong, but not as strong as the rabbit walking before him. He smiled up at them and gave them a cheerful wave. He could sense their surprise.

"Who are you waving at child?" asked Headon.

"The observers" Answered Naruto.

"So they didn't leave" Headon stated.

"They also observed the previous two?" Asked Naruto.

"They observed one, an interesting child that one was" said Headon mysterious. "Enough talking, now for the test"

Suddenly before them was deep hole in the floor. You couldn't see the bottom of the hole in the poor lightning, and Naruto was sure even if it was good lighting he still wouldn't be able to see the end. The hole was from one wall the the other wall and more than 100 feet across. On the other end there was a floating blue disk.

"I prefer simple tests" stated Headon "Your goal is to touch the disk, and you pass. Needless to say if you fall you will eventually die when you reach the bottom. It may take awhile however as it is a long way down"

Naruto raised and eyebrow and asked amused "Do the Tower have a basement or something?"

"Or something" answered Headon.

Looking Naruto observed that the walls had no foot holes so he could climb across, he could feel the walls give off their own neutralization field like that cliff the super pervert pushed into in his old world so he couldn't wall walk over. He didn't know if he could jump such a distance.

"You can always give up now child, but when you have jumbled there are no way back." Commentated Headon sounding smug and a lot more menacing.

Naruto just looked amused at the Rabbit. "You are kind of an asshole aren't you?"

"You give up?"

Naruto scoffed "Of course not"

He stepped forward slowly, but began to pick up speed as he went, soon he was running, then sprinting. Then smiling he went chakra to his legs, strengthening them. He had but one chance of pulling this off.

The first problem is the take of at the start, you see when you are power jumping with supernatural energy to aid you the ground has a tenacity to cave in when you take of because of the sheer force of the jump, that make you lose about 20% of the power, and the power loss increase the more powerful the jump.

So you will have to use some supernatural energy, in this case chakra, to support the ground for it not to cave in. The strengthening is a process is relatively simple, but when you are also running fast to get forward momentum the short time to do it make it hard to do.

When you touch the ground you have to send out a wave of energy, then use it to strengthen the ground at the same time you also gather power in your legs for the jump.

In short you have to keep track of containing the energy sent in the ground so it do not spread it too thin, you have to make sure the ground properly absorb the energy instead of it being uselessly inactive, and you have to gather energy in your legs in a way that your legs don't explode. All this had to be done in less than a second.

Mess any of the three things up and the jump will end in failure.

Do it right and it seem like you have wings.

And flew was what Naruto did.

Next problem was wind resistance. Something that Naruto was able to manipulative his chakra to get arid of most of it. It was the first time he done something like this, but luckily he knew a lot about the wind. It was awesome to wind natured.

But still he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the other end if he didn't minimize what his chakra couldn't take. He turned himself into a spinning ball of yellow doom in an attempt to cut himself through the air and make himself as small and round as possible.

He may have keep it hidden from his friends but once he learned memories of his clones went back to him, those that Kurama didn't block because said clone was murdered brutally, he went to read. He didn't tall anyone as he didn't want to ruin his reputation, and he was seriously afraid baa-chan would die of heart attack if she knew.

But he read up on his chakra nature when he was learning it under Kakashi-sensei.

But he still fell short of the other side.

Coming out oh his spin he began you make various aerial maneuvers to maximize how high he got and the length of his jump. Something learned through trial and error.

Finally arriving where he was closet to the other side, his tail grew in size and shape. Becoming a makeshift hand and lengthening toward the other side.

He didn't make it.

As he begun his descent down the deep, Naruto didn't show a shred of fear. If anything he grinned. This was what he searched for.

Kicking his body into overdrive he sent a wave of power through his body desperately searching for a solution. Looking back he could see Headon smirk smugly at him, Naruto gave back a toothy grin.

Thinking of his favorite attack, the Rasengan. A technique he usually in the past could modify to overcome enemies. Can it be used somehow here?

Naruto grinned, yes it could.

Instead of using his hand to make it he detracted his Chakra at his foot. Instead of a ball appearing under his foot a disk appeared. Then just a he sat down his foot he forced the chakra on bottom of that foot to spin the opposite site of that of the disk.

Both was rather unstable things since it was the first time he made them, but that was fine, he just needed to flung in the general direction of where he wanted.

It worked, but not the way he imagined it to. He sat down his foot, the spinning of the disk was stopped from affecting him by the spinning of the chakra of the bottom of his foot. The force of the disk, meet the opposite spinning force of his foot in a fierce fight of power.

Channeling each other out, but creating for a brief second it become solid disk of energy that he could stand on.

Fast taking advantage of that he jumbled upwards and toward where he wanted to be. But he was still too far away to use his tail. So he did the same trick, which he was sure he would take lot of time to perfect as he could feel the waste of power in it as it was now.

But it wasn't bad for a first try.

He had honestly expecting the thing to explode.

Finally reaching the other side he stood before the floating disk, without hesitation he reached out and touched it. All the while throwing a smug look over his shoulder at the Rabbit and a wave to the observers.

He disappeared in a blue flash.

"...What an interesting child" Muttered Headon as he turned his head upward like he was listening to something "A great change is forming, but that is perhaps also the will of the Tower"

Up over the roof two figures was looking down in a square hole in the floor, having observed what was happened.

"Well this one is much different than the other one" Muttered a very short gray haired man. "This one is very abnormal compared to Baam"

"Another cutey have appeared!" Declared the woman, who had black hair and red eyes. "have to keep an eye on this one also, but first to get Baam!"

Taking the man under her arm she ran of into parts unknown much to the man's protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uff!" Landing hard on the ground Naruto rolled to his feet. The first thing he took note of where he appeared was it was Earth under his feet. Not stone or tree, not even that gray dead earth of the outside, but honest to god healthy Earth. Next was the plants, some kind of tall yellow grass. Then the light, healthy light that wasn't damaging your skin.

It appeared that he appeared on a savanna that somehow grew inside the tower.

"This tower is awesome" Muttered Naruto as he also took note of the fresh air "But weird"

Noting a lot of other people that wandered around on this seemly endless plane, he wondered if one of the was one of two other irregular was one of them. Than he wondered what he should do now.

"**bzzzz"**

Turning his head towards the sound he found some kind of orange cube.

"**Mike test. Mike test. One, two three! One, two, tree! Hallo everyone!"** The voice sounded cheerfully.

'_What an interesting cube. Is it the cube speaking or another person behind it?_' Looking around he could find multiply cubes floating around the plane. _'Likely someone using it to speak through. It seem the tower is much more advanced than that of the outside. Interesting'_

"**'Regular members' who has entered the tower this is the Second Floor and I serenity welcome you to Evenkhell's Floor!"** The voice didn't sound serene, but rather understandingly happy.

And who was Evenkhell?

"**Evenkhell's floor is also called the Floor of tests! The reason being the level where you are judged worthy of climbing this Tower!"**

_'I see. Headon's test was about entering the tower, now it is about climbing it'_ Thought Naruto thoughtfully 'And what's with that weird emphasis on 'Regular members', are Irregulars disliked or something?'

That could be bad that he was sure one of the observers from the first floor could kill him easily, and the other had some weird analyzing ability.

"**then~ minor details aside, shall we start with a simple test first?" I**t was not a question the speaker expect answer to as he began speaking a second after again **"You might as well get a good warm up exercise!"**

"**The first test is very simple and I will begin announcing the rules so listen very carefully. The numbers of regulars on this floor totals 400, your task is to bring that number down to 200. The method? By any means"** the voice still sounded cheerful as it did as it started**. "the moment the number reach down to 200 this test will end."**

'_Well aren't this interesting?'_ Mussed Naruto as some of the people on the plane tried killing another nearby while they still was distracted. Some succeeded.

"**Then~ good luck"**

Naruto could almost hear the smiley at the end. Somehow it annoyed him to no end.

Casually dogging a trust of some kind of giant needle weapon. It was nothing but a point and a handle, the weapon itself was about a one a half meter long and blue in color. Just as casually he disarmed his assaulter but took the weapon for himself and stabbed the man down through where the heart was likely to be.

He gotten quite cold towards death killing bandits, and see the remaining of the Bandits killing games.

After the man fall the killing around Naruto began in the earnest. Screams and the stink of blood erupted all around them.

"Ah~h, the first hint of fresh air and it dirtied with blood so soon. Such a shame" Muttered Naruto as he decided to just explore his surroundings instead of going on a killing spree. He already killed that one person he needed to kill to have done his to pass the test. Now he just had to avoid being killed himself and fulfill his curiosity with exploring the new place.

Avoiding various attacks both ranged and close combat attack from those who got close he ran around just enjoying the feeling.

He manged to conform that this was indeed inside the Tower as after a bit of observation the roof was fake, and even the unending walls was cleverly painted. He didn't get to the walls in his little run though, they was too far away.

It was mind-boggling how big this place was.

It was totally awesome.

In the end though, he ended standing out of sight of the multiply ranged shooters that was standing on the cliffs and trees. There was almost literally one ranged person in each tree and on each rock. Some even had some sort of machinery that shot small metal objects, bullets, they was called when he asked one of them forcefully. The ranged machinery was called a gun. A very rare weapon in the tower apparently.

So now he had a giant needle like weapon and one of the smaller gun thingy. The former owner of the gun was happy to hand it over once he realized the mistake it was to attempt to shot Naruto with it in the first place. In estrange Naruto didn't kill the guy.

But now he was standing and just enjoying the light. In the outside world the entire sky is dark and forever covered in clouds. It was a wonder humans could survive those hash conditions such as living in near darkness their whole life.

Even Naruto had almost forgotten the feeling of the sun on one's skin, even if the fake sun was 8 light orbs in the sky.

It felt fantastic and marvelous.

"**WRIIING!"** sounded though the place, again Naruto located the sound as coming from the floating cube thingy **"Ah ah. Everybody stop killing each other, the first part has ended."**

Again it was that annoying cheerful voice speaking.

"**All remaining Regulars stop doing whatever you are doing and listen to what I say. Note, anyone fighting outside of the designated time will be disqualified!"**

Apparently there was still people fighting that didn't want to stop. probably too busy killing someone to listen.

"**That was better."**

That was fast.

"**Then, to the 200 individuals that has passed the first round, congratulation on your survival. But let's not waste anymore time and begin at once on the second part of this test. Smite while the iron is hot and all that. Don't despair, it is a really simple test and not at bloody, at last it should not be"**

_'And that totally lackluster reassurance comfort anyone here_' Thought Naruto, but not even the return of the voice could get down the smile on his face due to rediscovery of sun.

"**I will now tell you the rules. The goal of the test is to 'make a buddy'. Out of the 200 remaining you have to make two of them into your 'buddies'. In other absurdly simple words, you are to make a team of three including yourself. You will have to be in physical contract when the time run out"**

'Well, that is certainly a lot different then the death game before. Now you just have to make 'buddies' out of those you was killing before' Thought Naruto as he grinned, at last there would be variety in the tests.

Then the voice come back sounding absurdly happy.

"**Also note, you have the time limit is 5 min. Begin!"**

_'with that kind of time you would have to chose those nearest you, meaning those you was in the process of killing when you was stopped. The guy in charge of this sure has a twisted form for humor'_

Naruto couldn't help but smile amused at that. He couldn't help it, his nature as wild animal slowly gaining human memories, wandering the dark depressing world outside, the mind crushing memories of dead clones, And the memory and feelings of his dark self that he banished deep into his mind at the Waterfall of truth all these years ago has twisted what was once Naruto Uzumaki into something that is past self would be disgusted with.

But honestly Naruto couldn't bring himself to care about his monstrous nature.

In all honestly he felt more complete than he ever did in his previous life, it was like he only lived a half life before. That was another reason why he keep his new appearance as a human, he has changed.

Suddenly freezing so still that there would be no difference between him and a well crafted statue, his energy seamlessly blending in with the world's around him as he stretched more than his six senses to gain awareness of his surroundings.

And awareness he gained.

Sage mode came even more naturally to him than ever before, he effortlessly submerged into the flows of power around him. He suspected it was because of being an animal. He wasn't human after all, or a half human half fox even.

He was an fox that gained the knowledge and the power to take upon human form.

Through most of the power here was owned by something so he couldn't claim that without getting in a tug war of will with something that felt alien, kinda like Headon, something he could ill effort right now.

He could still sense the world with far more clarity than even his eye sight could see it.

Naruto found several Regulars within his new form for vision, but they felt weak, without strength or real potential. He want to pass the tests after this one, after all he couldn't imaging something not happening with the form for humor the cube voice had.

He couldn't find any with above average strength that wasn't already in a group.

_'Maybe I can create the strength they need, if they only has the determination and potential?' _Thought Naruto as an idea come to him, something that was wicked but at the same time another chance. He just had to find some who suited his needs. '_There_!_'_

Blurring out of sight with a rising of dust the only thing marking where the fox boy stood. Running past a few people searching for buddies but Naruto ignored them till he arrived where he wanted.

Before two wounded people.

They was young woman, something that pleased Naruto's male fox instincts even if he didn't expect it. He couldn't tell the gender nor physical beauty from their energy flows at the distance he sensed them. They looked like they fought each other to near death and was now too exhausted and wounded to go look for a buddy, and likely those other regulars who come past had dismissed them because of their injuries.

With good reason.

With near death injuries he meant as in likely to result in death if not treated at once.

They was also weak. Both had no formal training and even their weapons was of a very bad quality. Their clothes also was old and dirty. They had both obviously been poor before coming here. Both their supernatural and natural energy reserves was pitiful small.

One was a bright blond haired with violet eyes. she was quite tall, much taller than your normal human. She could be compared to an amazon with her body type, but without any the strength or presence. She despite being tall had a kind of fragile malnourished body and was clad in dirty clothes from a western culture. Her weapon of choice was a butter knife that looked like it seen better days.

Even if this looked like her last hour her eyes even was full of fire, she wasn't willing to give up even on the verge of death.

The other was black haired with violet eyes. This one was of normal height, but also had a very malnourished body. This one's poor clothing was of an eastern culture. Her weapon of choice was a sharp stone that vaguely was shaped like a knife.

Her eyes also carried a fierce determination even on the doorstep of death, but unlike her blonde haired counterpart her resoluteness was cut out in ice.

They was like yin and yang, total opposite each other in their aura. One boiling, one freezing.

But their aura is weak in strength and power.

It was perfect!

Their eyes locked in on him as soon he showed himself before their eyes. Their eyes was a mixture of hopefulness and defiance. But they didn't beg for help, but kept a form for dignity not many would be able to match in same condition.

They had good eyes Naruto decided, strong eyes. They should be able to handle it.

Noting that he had about four minuets to do this.

"I has a deal I want to make" Said Naruto with an unnatural wide smile. "One you can't possibility refuse"

"What's the deal brat?" Asked the blonde harshly. She wasn't proud of it but she would take what she could get to advance up the tower, but she wouldn't beg, she would no however matter how much it hurt her pride take clarity if that was what that was needed.

The black haired one just observed in silence, but she couldn't hide the hope blossoming in her eyes.

"You have but one risk left to take" Naruto lifted one hand and a violent energy appeared that felt hot and furious, an much a copy of the blonde one's aura as he could make that he made.

Then showing just as much a monstrous nature he had a shard of his own essence appeared that the energy now was twisting around. A shard of what was his soul encased in yang infused chakra.

In his other hand a cold unfeeling power appeared that was encased another small piece of his soul. Yin chakra.

He had become truly monstrous creature. But he suppose that was what happened if someone become aware of his own soul. He could manipulate his own soul, and it was that manipulation that made him able to take human form.

He had shattered limits on his soul long ago when he learned the Shadow clone technique, which split up all his power and what was him, including his soul.

In a way that was what he made in each hand. A shadow clone of his soul without the body.

"Do you accept the power which I offer you? To rise above the limits of what god has given you?" asked Naruto smiling.

There was doubt in both their eyes as they stared, but both steeled themselves. If they had to sell their soul to the devil they would do it.

"Yes!" They said at the same it.

At the sound of each others voice both of them threw a glare at the other.

"Good" said Naruto as he walked over to the blonde first and pressed the yang soul into her body and afterward did the same to the black haired on with the yin soul. Then he dragged them together so he could touch them both when the time ended.

Then he stabbed himself with his needle weapon and made them drink his blood, forcefully.

There was 2 minutes left.

Not nearly enough for the planed transformation to take place, but he could start. He put an hand on each of them and began to fuse his blood and chakra with theirs.

Binding them to himself as well.

It was a painful process, but they didn't scream. Granted he made it slower in order not to make it too painful and knock them out, but it would take longer for it to be finished.

It was lucky that they was weak, as they couldn't fight the invasion of foreign power. Making the mixing of their power run smoothly, or rather the converting of their weaker power into his crude general copy of their power.

If they was stronger the process would likely kill them.

First he moved his blood to work on their injuries so they didn't die of blood loss. Already the wounds was closing ever so slowly. It would take awhile but they wouldn't die from them now.

Now all he had to do was protect them till they healed up, which would be about 15 minutes, 5 minutes if I want to risk them going insane or explode.

Touching them as the time ran out some kind of energy grabbed them, teleporting them. It was a very curios feeling for someone as world aware as Naruto, it felt like he was dragged in between space instead of through it.

As he disappeared he wondered what kind of other challengers that await him inside this marvelous Tower.

The Tower of God!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tower of God.

AN/ please review.

x

Cap 2.

x

They appeared in some kind of corridor that lead from the wildness to a giant building: The walls was very tall but they was no roof, the ending of the walls lead to the open 'Sky'.

Seeing that Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it rained in here or if that was also controlled.

Anyway they was told there would be a break, which suited him fine.

Around him some of the other Regulars had appeared and more was appearing, it would take some time before all was here. That was fine as he needed his two 'buddies' to recover as much as possible.

But that was fine he had a lot of patience.

That may have been a bit unusual for the entity that was the young 'Uzumaki Naruto', but a lot changed from when he was young.

First was he was Sage now, he could wait forever if he wanted to just sinking down in world around him.

Also his reborn form was a fox, a kind of animal that don't survive long in the harshness of the dark outside world if it didn't have patience.

Then there was also possible immortality of his transformations, he couldn't die of age if he had an unchanging young body after all. You never really learn patience when you don't have all the time in the world.

But that didn't mean he had to like waiting.

So ignoring his buddies quivering in pain at each his foot, they was still glaring at each other though so he assumed they was still fine mentality, Naruto looked around.

There was many here that obviously wasn't human, he think he even spotted a giant Alligator man or something. Some had eyes in a line around their head and seemed round in it. Another had four arms, or would if one haven't been cut off.

They was an all interesting change from the humans of the outside, where there didn't exist other humanoid races than that of the human's. Naruto himself used to be there but he is in the Tower now so didn't count.

Some was died of their wounds, much to the displeasure of their teammates, or buddies if you prefer, that hoped really hard that they would need said dead teammates.

There was some interesting folks here. One was tall winged man who Naruto saw running around killing in the wildness. There was a knight, his damsel and his squire in the same team. Also there was a person who brought his own comforter and matching pillow. And lastly there was two weapons here that contained a lot of power, one in the hands of a green lizard girl and the other in the hand of an rather mundane looking boy. And that was just to name a few.

But the one to hold his attention the most was the figure standing in front of the building at one end of the corridor.

The male was blond and had much the same amused look the voice from the cube thing that made the announcements in the wildness had, the same entertainment as it told them to make teammate with those they was in the middle of killing. In fact Naruto was pretty sure it was the same person even if said person haven't opened his mouth yet.

He had the feel of a well mannered sadistic kid being told he could break his toys as there was endless replacements of them.

Amused Naruto realized that they wasn't out of the woods yet so to speak, and that they would need their buddies to pas the next test this man had in store.

Wordlessly he speed up the healing of his own buddies, much to their pain. At last it stopped their pitiful attempts to insult each other. Those two hated each others gut with a passion. They remind Naruto of himself and Sasuke in the ninja academy, only with real killing strikes involved.

That reminded him of stealing a better weapon for them, what they had was pathetic to look at.

Then the blond in pain at his feet noticed something about her teammate "Hey, where is those two weapons you had?"

Naruto was kind of impressed she even noticed his weapons was gone in the pain, while it was nothing note worthy for a properly trained person this one wasn't trained, she was running on instincts.

But still that was no reason not to mess with her, so he raised an eyebrow and asked adorably "What weapons?"

"The needle sword and the gun" Said the black haired one coolly.

_'So she also noticed'_ Thought Naruto not dropping his innocent act, instead he upped it by pulling an sleeve before his mouth to hide his smile and opened his eyes wide in an attempt to look surprised. "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Naruto thought he pulled it off pretty good.

Even if it didn't work.

"Oi! You know what I'm talking about brat!" Shouted the Blonde, he really needed to get their names soon.

"Please answer the barbarian" Said the black haired one with a steel like quality in her voice as she attempted to sit up and grab her stone. The blonde followed her lead and attempted to get up.

With a calculated slowness he pressed his fingers into a hand-sign like when he was ninja without dropping his innocent smile, and upped the pain with several magnitudes. Sending them down on the floor again in pain.

He tilted his head to the side and repeated himself "I have no idea what you are talking about" This time his words oozed sweetness.

"What the F*** are you doing to me!" Forced the blond out between her teeth. She completely ignored the woman about a meter besides her in the same situation and pain.

"I'm healing you silly" Answered Naruto, while again upping the pain in both of them by beginning to open and repair dominant energy pathways in their bodies while forcing his own chakra into them. He was in a way restructuring their inwards to look and behave like he wanted. This time the pain was immense, but they still refused to let of a whimper.

Sweet silence~

He looked down on them while they was busy closing their eyes and keeping their mouth shut.

He didn't chose them because they was female, he wasn't that shallow. They are weak so it wasn't their strength.

In a way it was potential that made him chose them.

Before he came along they wouldn't have much potential for growth in terms of supernatural energy levels and manipulation. They pathways was simply too broken to be activated and used. It would have been physically impossible for them to get anywhere in that aspect, at last if you didn't get help from the outside to do something.

In short they wouldn't have been able to go anywhere if they was alone no matter how hard they tried, and he suspected anyone who could deal with stuff like this would demand a fortune for his service. He suspect even Sakura and her teacher would have trouble being able to do anything.

God had given them their bodies, and their poor life had shaped them.

Even Rock Lee had an abundance of chakra, but his pathways had no way for it to exist his body. In fact Rock Lee had the most chakra of his age below Naruto.

Both it was not the potential of their body, their instincts, minds or power that he found. But in their determination he saw potentiality.

No matter if you are a genius or not eventually would will stand over for an seemly impossible roadblock. Even if the genius only get to this block later than the normal they will still stand over for it, and then they will give up.

What Naruto sought was not easy gained things, after all he could manipulate bodies, and their energy, you could train instinct and your mind.

But you couldn't teach how not to surrender quite so easily, how not to give up.

That come with willpower.

If help them along with the body and the power they has potential to reach far. Also helping them this way also helps himself.

He finally learned to plan ahead.

Naruto smiled a mysterious smile.

His attention shifted to an argument that involved a swordsman and another with a long weapon he didn't know the name of. The swordsman had cut of the arm of the other, luckily for the other it seemed one of his teammates had training as a medic as what remained of his arm was neatly bandaged up.

The man was very lucky as more than one had bleed out on the floor with no one bothering to help them, except their teammates who had no training in that kind of thing.

Anyway the swordsman didn't give a shit about it, the priest guy on the team are trying to calm the angry now one armed person down from his anger, and the one one armed was yelling in anger.

It looked like it would evolve into physical violence in a few minutes.

"Ah ah~ no violence." Said the blond one that had hidden himself in the shadow at the building as he intervened "Did my words sound like a joke to you, chosen regulars?"

The man had an amused smile on his face as he stepped forward so all could seem him. The man was clad in what seemed like rubber riding pants and a designer white jacket and black shirt, finished with black rubber gloves on his hands. It made for a weird resemble.

And as Naruto suspected the voice was precisely the same that come from the cube thing in the tests. Meaning this was the one who gave them.

The one who lost his arm yelled as the newcomer while waving his weapon, a long stick with a curved blade on the end that looked like a altered farming tool, recklessly around in anger. "Who the hell are you your little Nerd! Wanna die too?!"

However the man was held back from attacking by one of his teammates, a giant talking bird with four eyes and pants, as it tried to reason with him.

"S..Stop! He is-!"

"I don't give a shit who he is!" Yelled them man lost in anger.

Another one walked up calmly, this one bearing a first aid kit, and kicked the angry one in the back of his head, hard. It was the last teammate.

"You fool! Look at his emblem, he is an Test Administrator."

That shocked the rage out of the one armed man "Y-You mean h-his a r-r-ran-rank-"

"I am Lero-lo, a ranker and your test administrator, pleased to meet you" The man playfully introduced himself. "I trust there will be no more problems?"

The angry man backed away fearfully, it looked like he had some survival instincts, but not before threatening the one who cut of his arm

Putting his weapon back on his back he pointed at the arm cutter and yelled "I will let you go this time so praise yourself lucky, but i kill you later so wait for me kid! I will be the last thing you ever see brat!"

As the angry one walked away the Ranker commented like they was merely children "My my~ Such a rowdy bunch this time~"

The people around Naruto was starring at this Lero-lo with something akin to hero worship and idolization.

Apparently being a Ranker was a very big deal, whatever that was.

Since those test was about rising a floor in the tower he assume that a ranker was a person who was high in the tower. Though he couldn't really figure out why a mortal being was the one conducting the test, Naruto thought it would have been an being like Headon.

Though the power of this Ranker is incredible immense it was nowhere a match for Headon's strength.

"Ah Ah~" the test administrator said as he stepped up on a scene made out of stone, only high enough that you could easily step up on it.

Apparently the 'ah ah' thing that he kept saying is a verbal tick

"I will now explain to you the next test, but before that I will shortly introduce myself. I was the administrator the last two test you faced, I am Ranker Lero-lo" Then he smiled gently at the gathered group "Please take care of me"

Naruto smiled amused. For a person that first sat them in a death match in the first test, and then sat them to making buddies with the rest of the survivors that you was in the middle of killing in five minutes Lero-lo sure could smile gently.

He was quite sure that Lero-lo was a sadist with a twisted form for humor.

The Ranker opened up his arm as to give the whole group a hug, as he began speaking.

_'He sure likes his act'_ Thought Naruto as he began speaking, lowering the pain his subordinates felt so they also could listen to whatever the next test would be.

"Now~ you have probably had enough rest to continue the testing, so let us move on to the next one. But~ there is one little mini test we just have to try before that~." Smirking decidedly lest kindly at the group he said. "Please note that if you are unable to pass this test you will be unable to take the next one"

_'Then how is that different that the other tests?'_ Asked Naruto in his thoughts, before rolling his eyes as he answered his own question._ 'Simply it isn't different whatsoever. The sadist just likes to shrew around with our heads.' _

The group just erupted with question thrown as the Ranker, who looked very amused at them.

_'The bastard is laughing in his head'_ Observed Naruto a bit annoyed, he wanted to be the one to have fun.

"Ah Ah~ No need to get too nervous" Smiled the test administrator. "Since it is a really simple test. Just~ relax~"

Naruto noticed the 'too nervous' in that first sentences.

"And~ now~ I will be administrating the test" he said as he began waving them closer to him "Here~ Come over here~ come over here~-"

He continued to repeat while wavering them closer until he felt the group was close enough. Naruto had rolled his eyes and pushed his two subordinates back on the ground as they attempted to rise.

Stopping the group with a hand, the Ranker said "Haht!"

The result of the word was blast of energy, that energy that Naruto in sage mode felt like it was government by an alien-like presence. Most of those at the front was sent flying by it and most was pushed back, some however withstood it.

Naruto bunked down, keeping him close to the ground as he withstood the wave of power.

Before the group now stood a wall of blue energy separating the Regulars from the Ranker.

Lero-lo smiled very smugly at them "The force I just threw you all with is called Shinsoo. In an instant I compressed some of my Shinsoo and then used it to create an barriers which pushed anyone here."

now he was being with his hand waving and the likes again, it was clear he enjoy playing game-master. Well he wasn't playing when he was technically their game-master, but he put a little too much amusement into his actions that it felt like he was playing.

"Just as all of you knew Shinsoo exist throughout the tower where it allow us to breathe and provides moisture. An essential part of the Tower"

_'So it replace water and air?'_ Thought Naruto, he was wind user and was wondering if this meant he was unable to use it from now on. Thinking back on what he learned in sage mode, he thought _'while this Shinsoo was heavily bound to the air and anything in the tower, it is still air laced with Shinsoo and not entirely Shinsoo. As long as it behave like air it should fall under my affinity, It might even be stronger with more power in the air. I will have to test it secretly later'_

"But, depending on how you use Shinsoo it can become a deadly force. Very dense Shinsoo is able of mangle a person. For that reason almost all residents of this Tower use Shinsoo to fight, and often there are individuals that show side effects of high concentration of it." Lero-lo explained.

"Those not well adapted to Shinsoo simply~ do not qualify for being a Regular of the Tower. If you are able to go through this Shinsoo barrier it means that you at last do not show ill side effects of dense Shinsoo." He stated amused as he gave an ultimatum "The teams able to cross pass this little test, the teams that are unable to pass are disqualified."

Then the test administrator was back to the gentle smile "Then~ anyone please come over to this side~"

"Wait! What do you mean team? Then what if two of the people on a team pass, and only a single one didn't?!" Yelled one of the Regulars, one with glasses.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the Ranker "The entire team is disqualified"

"That is unfair!"

"The teams was made in haste!"

"This isn't a test, this is luck!"

Come the outburst of protests from the angry Regulars.

_'indeed' _Thought Naruto _'with the short amount of time to make buddies they likely took the ones nearest them to team up with, what more this is an individual test where the teammates you made is unable to help. This is a test of luck'_

"Unfair? Luck?" The ranker looked darkly down on them, silencing the angry ones. "tell me... what is the factor that is most important when climbing this Tower?"

There was silence among the Regulars as they listened closely.

"That is luck. Luck that allowed you to be born with a strong body, luck that gave you a smart brain, luck that bring wealth, luck that allow you to escape death's grip and luck that gave you your team. The reason you made it this far is because of your luck. And you are saying testing your luck is unfair?" The test administrator asked darkly, glaring down on the ones that protested the loudest. "Stop saying nonsense and continue with the test, Regulars."

_'Yea, this one enjoy shewing with our heads a little too much.'_ Thought Naruto annoyed. Looking at the light blue barrier Naruto decided that he should easily be able to slip though, his soul was used to the power of Kurama pressed down on it and he adapted, this body also adapt fast with what he pulled it through to get a human form.

"So it will be Blondy and blacky that will be the problem so- huh?" He muttered as he glanced down on where they should be, but they was gone. Stopping his muttering he looked around after them.

Finally he found them laying away from the group where they probably had been flying at the energy wave from Lero-lo.

_'Ah, I forgot to grab them so they didn't fly off'_ Thought Naruto embarrassed. They had flown pretty far, and he wondered if they was knocked out by the landing. He hoped not.

"Ah, they moved" Said Naruto to himself, blinking in surprise as they had flown pretty far indeed, as he ignored some kid that wasn't pushed back by the barrier, only noting it was the black haired kid with the powerful weapon.

"They got up..." Observed Naruto, as they got up like some bloody zombies. They looked like they had some kind of unholy glint in their eyes.

_'And they are already able to draw on some of my power... That is pretty impressive even if they don't know they are doing it' _Thought Naruto as they began to walk like zombies towards the barrier, getting faster as they went.

Naruto swat-dropped _'Are they competing?'_

He hoped him and Sasuke wasn't like this when they was Genin.

Already there was a lot of people that had gone to the other side, and a lot of people that was still trying to go through the barrier but had found themselves unable to. Some however couldn't accept failing at such a test.

Like this guy.

"Dammit! Why must I fail at such a ridiculous test?" He yelled angrily "i don't care what this blue wall thing is made, but I am plenty strong without having those kind of skills!"

_'You are wrong, the blonde tester already said Shinsoo is a commonly used weapon. You will likely never be able to cross this barrier, and if that was used by others to trap you, you will be helpless. What more it is like able to be used in body enhancing, making is impossible for purely flesh and blood body to keep up. You may be strong for a regular here, I have my doubt about that however, but against even a bit of Shinsoo you will be at a huge disadvantage. This is the cold truth'_ analyzed Naruto, feeling a bit of pity for the guy. _'It may be better for him to drop out now and live rather than die later'_

"Out of all the regulars here I am the strongest!" The guy declared, making Naruto just look at him exasperated. This guy wasn't strong after all. The green lizard girl that went through earlier was one of the strongest, and this guy was no where near her.

"And not passing this stupid test means I'm disqualified?! Nonsense! And some kind of wimp passed by a fluke?! Even if I am much stronger than him I am the one disqualified?!"

_'Indeed you are much stronger physically then that kid, but it was no fluke he passed this test. The Ranker as too much control and I saw it cover wall to wall so he did go through, or rather in this case the barrier went through him. This show for an incredible amount of possibility and talent within Shinsoo. He can grow stronger forever, you however can only go as far as your physical body alone allows, which isn't much more than what you are able to now'_ Thought Naruto the hash truth.

The Ranker rose from where he was talking to the kid to go over to the noisy Regular. He easily went through his own barrier and calmly stepped before the Regular, that was five heads taller than him.

Foolishly the Regular challenged the man, unable to sense the world of difference between their strength.

"What did you come to say now huh? I am tired of listening to your annoying bullshit. Do you think because you are an Ranker you are all that?" Sneered the foolish man at said Ranker

"I can tell from just a glance that you are weak rich boy playing around. You likely got no skills at all! Well, since all the tests a ridiculous like this I suppose you can make it up by passing me!" He declared pointing a thumb at himself.

"Ah Ah~. Even though I laid out this merciful chance before you, you failed to even understand what I am doing for you."

Surprised the Regular let out a "wha-"

"You must be stupid." Declared the Ranker "Fine. That just mean I will have to teach you the lesson the hard way. To teach you the powers that exist throughout the Tower, and why you absolutely can't go up"

The air become heavy as the Ranker relaxed a bit of his self-restraint over his power. The air began to make electric sounds as visible lighting seemly began to spark in Lero-lo aura, while the man smiled up at the foolish _child_ that dared challenge him.

Than he unreleased just a little more Shinsoo into the air, nowhere near the full amount he had, in fact this was a wast minority of what he had, but it would be enough to drive his point home.

"There is no limit to Shinsoo. Through Shinsoo alone, eternal young, immortality, the powers of gods and devils, these a all possible through Shinsoo alone. There is even a rumor that that the famous Urek is able to create life through Shinsoo. However, humans that only relies on the power of their own flesh and blood body, which always is limited, in front of those with infinite power-"

"W-what is t-this?" asked the Regular that found himself unable to move and a huge weight slowly crushing him.

"-they will realize their limits and fall into despair."

"UAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the Regular as he couldn't take the pressure any longer, and sought relief by screaming.

"That Shinsoo barrier was om fact my last merciful chance for anyone here to drop out-"

"UAAAAAAAAA!"

"-before you face even greater despair on the floors above. In short so you can understand, I am saying those not worthy should Fuck off!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The man only screamed louder in pain.

"why are you screaming?" The ranker asked almost casually without letting up on the pressure "The amount I am currently putting on you is only the level of Shinsoo commonly seen on 30th floor and higher"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he spotted despair in the Regular's eyes _'There is a lot of floors between this floor and the 30__th__ floor, I wonder how many floors this tower has... Taking the despair I suppose there is a lot more than 30'_

The Regular fall to his knees before the Ranker crushed in despair as the pressure disappeared, as the Ranker stopped emitting Shinsoo.

Lero-lo asked "Do you now understand? Why you can not climb this Tower?" The man on his knees didn't answer the question, so the test administrator continued speaking "whatever you were strong enough, trained enough, tried enough, those things was not the issue. You simply **failed to be chosen**"

"Go back to the floor you come from. You are not worthy to climb this tower" with that said the Ranker turned his back on the un-chosen as walked away, not giving a glance behind him.

The man barfed and began to cry. "why...? why me...? Why?! Why wasn't I chosen?! Do you know how hard I tried to climb the Tower?! I trained by body with my life on the line! I threw away anything to come here! Even my Wife, my Child! Even if I return there will be nothing waiting for me! Nothing! …why...? why wasn't I?... Why!?"

_'Because god a cruel...'_ Thought Naruto feeling a bit of pity, but not of the man as he as an orphan hate people that just throw family away, but of the situation in general. '_Life is not fair, and most of our limits are decided when we were born...'_

just then his two teammates arrived and Naruto had to wonder just how far they flew since it took them this long to get back. Unable, or maybe simply unwilling to read the mood they both collided with the Shinsoo barrier, not quite able to slip past it, but not completely repelled.

"I am going to get through this faster then you bitch!" Grinned the blond haired fiercely one at the black haired one.

"You wish" Responded the black haired one as they both ignored their wounds reopening as they slowly pressed themselves further.

Naruto really needed to get their names.

They was lucky that Naruto already had done a bit of work on their energy network or they would have run into what amounted as a steel wall for them.

But as it was they was reopening the wounds they had and would likely die before they passed the Shinsoo barrier, but they was making progress.

"Idiots" Grinned Naruto, being reminded of his old self. Running behind them he jumbled and griped the back of their heads, and bloody smashed them through the barrier by force.

He himself went through with no problems. He as a sage after all, and you couldn't be a sage if you had ill effects of being touched by strange energies.

"There, all through!" Reported Naruto cheerfully to his two teammates, that was again twitching on the floor in pain as the energy Naruto put into them began to heal the wounds they reopened, and a new injury on their forehead that Naruto used a center point to press them through the barrier.

The other Regulars was giving them a 'what the hell' look, the Ranker was also looking shocked.

The fox boy just grinned at them as he did a victory dance before them.

Damn he was awesome.


End file.
